The Lord of the Rings: Joining the Fellowship
by CrystalArmyWolf23
Summary: This is a 3 part story fallowing twin sisters as the are thrust from our world and into middle earth 8 months before Frodo reaches Rivendell. Set in movie timeline. Rated M to be safe for later chapters.Please R/R Thanks! Eomer/oc Legolas/oc
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Fire, Earth, Water and Air, for years we have held the control of the elements and been protection to the raise of man. Silently watching in the night and hiding during the day in the safety in the forests. We never asked for anything in return and didn't receive anything. For millennia we kept our distance from man in hopes to keep ourselves in secrecy but all of that changed in the travels to the new world.

A man found one of us in the woods while he was hunting and she fell for him. He brought her back to the village where he lived but many feared her for no one knew her or where she came from. They didn't care and he took her for his bride. One wasn't happy with the couples union and did everything in her power to bring them apart. Then one day after her last attempt didn't work she fallowed the woman into the woods and found their secret.

Burning, that's what awaited our kind after that day. The woman accused the girl from the woods of something much worse than what she saw. After that day those of us that were caught in the woods were burned alive. Many innocents died in the days that fallowed and those that lived were never the same. Our efforts to stay a secret became even more urgent than before and after a while we were able to blend with the forest when man was afoot.

In the years that fallowed the hunts for our kind became less and less known until one day they passed into legend. The raise of man it seemed wanted to forget the burnings and deaths in that little village. They stopped hunting us for a time and the legend of Salem became nothing more than myth. Years had passed and it seemed that the raise of man had taken a better view one the ways of our kind.

We could now come out of hiding and practice our rituals in the open without question. A century passed in peace between our raises and we were happy with the way the world was accepting us. Neither of our raises knew what was brewing in the dark places of the world. Our harmonious existence was about to be ripped apart.

What none had predicted soon came to light and it was planning our destruction. My kind had feared this would happen but hoped for the better. The raise of man, whom we had protected for centuries and millennia past, had betrayed us. What we thought had ended in Salem had come back to hunt us again. Only this time, we were in far greater danger than before. Because this time, there was no where to hide. Or so we thought...


	2. A Portal of Separation

_Sorry it took me so long. I had a few things to straighten out before I had time to finish typing this chapter. I should have more time now to continue writing and typing up more chaps. I only own the two female characters. I hope you all enjoy and please review._

* * *

><p>A portal of separation<p>

"Run all you want! You can't hide from us," Yelled a gravelly male voice into the dense forest trees.

"Faster! We must reach the river," I said urgently to the brunette running at my side.

"Why are they chasing us? We didn't do anything in front of them," She asked me in desperation.

"I don't know but we must get away from them," I replied before saying in frustration, " Why can't we attack them?"

* * *

><p>We had been out on a morning horse back ride, when out of no where, four men in a jeep passed by. We didn't think anything of them when we passed because we looked like normal humans, but as we passed there blood hounds started barking frantically in our direction. We didn't stop our horses but merely looked over our shoulders at them. The jeep had stopped and was now making a quick U-turn, heading our way rapidly.<p>

I turned to my companion and we looked at each other in alarm before urging our horses into a flat out gallop. We knew exactly where we needed to go in order to find shelter from their eyes and headed straight for the dense cover of the forest. We entered the trees at full speed, our horses using instinct to keep themselves from running into the trees as they rapidly passed by. We didn't stop until we heard shouting voices in the distance. The horses were heaving heavily from lack of breath. My companion and I dismounted before we heard more shouting in the distance.

"The trees are too dense for them to fallow us with the jeep. They will have to walk from the edge of the trees to find us," I said in semi-relief.

"We will have to leave the horses here," I said as my companion started to shake from fear.

"But won't they get caught and destroyed? You know how they treat any animal that comes into contact with our kind," said my companion in fear as she held her horses head close. I sympathized with her as I looked to my own horse. We had raised these horses from birth and it would be hard to let them go or see them destroyed just for the owners they had.

"They will be fine. They know the shortcuts home and they know how not to be seen," I said more to myself than to her, trying to convince myself of these words was harder than trying to convince her.

I did not speak to her as I walked to the side of my horse and tied the reins loosely to his saddle horn. My companion mirrored my actions. After that had been done I took both horses by there bridles and lead them to the edge of the clearing facing west, for we were originally heading north into the woods. I looked them both in the eyes finding both love and caring staring back at me.

"Head home you two and keep hidden from the prying eyes of man. Don't let them catch you," I told them both firmly before letting go of there bridles. They both shook there heads and set off in the direction of home. Making a wide birth around the area the hunters were searching.

After they had gone from sight I turned and grabbed my companions hand as we both heard an angry shout from the distance. They were considerably closer than they had been before. We started to run to the north east because I knew of a river that ran through a shallow ravine in that direction. I knew that if we could just reach the river we would be safe.

* * *

><p>We had been running for what seemed like hours in the direction of the river but had yet to see any sign of it. We did not dare stop for a break because we could hear the men in the distance getting closer every time we stopped. They seemed to be gaining on us but the sounds of the forest can be very misleading. The shouts of the men came from every direction but really they were far behind us. They had to stop and rest there dogs every so often but we didn't know that so we kept running.<p>

I had been so lost in thought about why our powers were bound that I hadn't been watching where we were going until the hand that had been in my own was suddenly gone. I stopped and turned quickly to find my companion face down in the mud. Had this been any other day I would have laughed at her condition, but the danger on our tale had my face set in stone. The barking in the distance told me that the hunters were once again on our trail. I bent to her and helped her up and wiped off her face before we set off again. I could tell we were getting close to the river because the sound of the rushing water was getting louder and less echoed.

"We must hurry," I said breathlessly, "I can hear the hounds barking. They are getting closer to us. We must reach the river before they catch us."

"Not the hounds, Anything but the hounds." I heard her whisper in terror.

"I know they frighten you, dear sister, but we can not panic now. The river is close now. I can feel the rush of the water and smell the moister in the air. Not far yet, dear one. Just keep…AH!" I screamed as a searing pain ripped its way through my shoulder. A bullet had been fired from some distance away but it still hit its mark. They were closer than we thought and now we had to keep going no matter what happened.

"SISTER! Are you alright?" asked my sister in alarm.

"I'm alright, but we must keep going. The river is just over this hill." I said with masked pain in my voice.

She didn't seem to believe me but helped me up all the same. Knowing that we were in such danger had made my sister less argumentative. For which I was thankful. We started running again but didn't make it much farther before a hail of bullets came at us from behind. We didn't dare stop for fear of getting hit and we could hear the yelling of the men as we ran saying not to let us escape. We started up the hill as fast as we could but we were hindered by the steep climb. Being forced to slow down with bullets firing at you isn't a pleasant experience.

We continued our slow assent to the top of the hill all the while listening to the men shout and the dogs bark. Bullets were still being fired at us but they seemed to be lessening with the hunters climbing after us. The hunters were having just as hard a time climbing the hill as we were. They were hindered further by their dogs because I could hear them yelping and whining from the climb.

When we finally reached the top of the hill we took a short breather until we realized our mistake. There was little to no trees to shield ourselves from the hunters. We looked at each other and I could see the panic in my sister's eyes. I had to keep her calm enough to think clearly. If what I was planning didn't go a curtain way we both could be killed before we could escape.

"What are we going to do?" she asked in desperation.

"We will have to jump." I replied calmly.

She looked at me like I was crazy after walking to the edge of the cliff to look down at the shear drop to the river below. I knew what she was thinking but it was our only means of escape. I joined her at the cliffs edge to look down at the rushing water below. '_Yes this is the only way we can guarantee escape. I just hoe we can escape with our lives._' I thought to myself.

Little did we know that the resent storms over the past few weeks had raised the water level and caused the currents to become faster, almost dangerously so. We hadn't even thought of this in our haste to escape the hunters. The only thing we could think of at the moment was what was the choice that was least likely to kill us? She looked to me for the answer as I heard the men coming closer than they had ever been.

I took her hand again but this time in answer to her silent question. I gripped it tightly as a bullet was fired passed her shoulder just inches from her neck. We continued to stare at each other, her in question and me in serious answer. Then my expression softened in question as the bushes began to rustle. She nodded to my silent question of being ready to jump and as the lead man cleared the bushes we looked back at him. He was taking aim at us with his rifle and as his scoop settled on my face I smiled knowingly. The look of confusion was just settling on his face when we both turned and took our leap of faith.

We could hear enraged yelling as we descended rapidly to the water below but all sense left us when we hit the water. The shear chill was almost enough to cause unconsciousness but the warmth of my sister's hand in mine was all that was needed to keep me awake. As I had promised her I never released her hand as we were sent far below the surface. We swam to the surface and as we breached to gulp our much needed air we were swept away with the current. The hunters being left far behind and their angry screams only a whisper, though anything sounded muffled over the sound of the rushing water. I could barely hear my sister shouting to me from a foot away but her shouting was very far from my mind as we turned a bend in the river. I could see boulders in our path and the current was moving more quickly than I had anticipated. That was the least of our worries because I could see a fork in the river passed the rapids.

I gripped my sister's had harder for I knew that if we were separated we would be pushed down river in different directions. I tried to pull my sister closer to me but for some odd reason I couldn't. Then I felt it. A strange force was pushing us apart and I could tell by the look of terror on my sister's face that she could feel it too. I tried harder to pull her closer to me but we were sent over a small waterfall and my grip was starting to slip. That was all the force needed and the pulling continued ten fold.

"I'm slipping! Sister, please hold on!" she yell in terror at me.

"I'm trying! The current is too strong!" I yelled back in desperation.

'_Then let the current take you._' Said an enchanting voice in my head and the look of shock mirrored our faces.

The shock soon turned to fear for we had not seen the waterfall that was nearing and as we fell the short distance our hands were swept apart. I yelled for her as I tried to swim to her but the current was pushing me farther away and the harder I swam the greater the distance became. I could hear her yelling for me and in my desperation to reach her, I hadn't been paying attention, was rammed into a boulder. The pain I was feeling was nothing compared to the sorrow I felt when she left my site around bend in the river. I was still unaware of my surroundings and was again rammed into a boulder but this time it was head first.

A feeling of weightlessness took hold of me. I tried to fight it but the next boulder took what was left of my strength. As the darkness slowly took hold of me the enchanting voice returned. It was whispering calming things to me and I couldn't help but to relax under its soothing tone.

"_Do not fear young one. You will see your sister again in a world where you can live freely with your gifts. Be calm dear one and take care in knowing your future is curtain. Allow the water to shield and carry you to safety. Be still and let the current take you._"

With these final words in my head I allowed my body to relax. I had no idea where I was going or what would lie ahead of me. The one thing I knew was that I had to fine my sister. Whatever happened I would see her again. This river would take me to my new beginning and I would not stop until my sister was safely home. '_A promise is a promise. I will find you sister. I will always find you._'


End file.
